O Plano
by Leona-EBM
Summary: Yaoi, dark lemon. Zechs está com intenções malignas para com Duo e Heero. O alvo de seu ataque: Duo. Reescrita em 2009.


Por Leona-EBM

**O Plano**

OoO

"_A vida é uma peça de teatro que não permite ensaios. Por isso cante, chore, dance e viva intensamente antes q a cortina se feche!"_

OoO

Miliardo estava sentado na varanda de seu quarto quando ouve sua irmã chorando. Ele caminha para o interior do quarto, encontrando a garota com os olhos cheios de lágrimas que insistiam em cair por seu belo rosto.

- Relena?

- Miliardo...

- O que aconteceu Relena?

Miliardo sentou-se ao lado de sua irmã, tocando em seu rosto avermelhado. A loura parecia constrangida, mas não conseguia parar de chorar, soluçando baixinho.

- Na...nada.

- Você está chorando por causa de certo piloto de Gundam? – indagou com um sorriso amarelo.

- Ele gosta do Duo e isso não pode ser verdade... eles são homens!

- Você gosta tanto dele assim?

- Sim, eu o amo Miliardo.

- Eu posso te ajudar Relena. Eu faço qualquer coisa para não te ver desse jeito. E eu vou lucrar com isso também.

- Co... como? – Indagou com surpresa.

- Eu separo o Heero de Duo que tal?

- E por que disse que vai lucrar nisso também? - ela perguntou confusa.

- Primeiro você não vai mais ficar chorando pela casa e em segundo lugar eu quero o americano para mim.

- Eu não sabia que você gostava de Duo! – exclamou com surpresa - Mas não vai ser fácil separar aqueles dois.

- Mas não é impossível... – suspirou.

Os dois ficaram sem olhando em silêncio, pensando em como poderia colocar o plano em prática.

OoO

Do outro lado da cidade.

- Vai Heero, canta. – Pediu Duo todo manhoso puxando o braço do japonês para que fossem cantar num VídeoKê do barzinho que estavam.

- Não. - disse irritado.

- Há há não sabe cantar? Não me diga que o soldado perfeito não sabe alguma coisa.

Duo Deixou Heero sentado e foi cantar, ele tinha uma voz muito bonita, logo o bar estava cheio. E muitas pessoas o observavam, com certeza aquele garoto trançado sabia chamar a atenção. Como ele conseguiu ser um agente secreto por tanto tempo? Nem mesmo Heero tinha a resposta.

- "Mas quem é aquele babaca dando em cima do meu Duo?" – Heero indagou em pensamento, vendo um rapaz próximo ao americano.

Um garoto de curtos cabelos ruivos aproximou-se de Duo, puxando-o pela cintura até um canto, começando a lhe dizer que havia se interessado por ele. O americano tentou se afastar com um sorriso amarelo, tentando ser simpático, mas seu admirador era insistente.

- Eu... eu tenho que ir, agora. Até mais! – falou, começando a andar para trás, afastando-se.

- Está com medo de mim gatinho? Eu sou Douglas Amorea filho de um dos homens mais ricos do universo – comentou com um sorriso ainda maior.

- Hum... bom para você. – falou seco, lançando um olhar para Heero que agora estava olhando na sua direção com uma cara de pouquíssimos amigos. Heero era ciumento, Duo sabia muito bem disso.

- Hei garoto vem aqui!-

Duo começou a correr na direção de Heero ficando atrás de sua cadeira para fugir daquele "tarado almofadinha", como havia lhe nomeado.

- Vem aqui não tenha medo. – voltou a falar.

- Eu já tenho namorado.

- E por acaso é esse ai? – Indagou e apontou para Heero com uma cara de "esse pedaço de mau caminho onde nem tem onde cair morto".

- É sim. E Heero vamos embora? - Duo pediu enquanto Heero não se levantava da cadeira.

- Heero? Vamos? - Duo começou suar frio.

- O que você está olhando seu rato de esgoto? – indagou com a voz arrastada, certamente estava muito bêbado.

O garoto começou a rir. Heero se levantou com os punhos cerrados e lhe deu um golpe na cara, logo cinco seguranças vieram segurar Heero, mas todos levaram uma surra. Ninguém podia com o soldado perfeito!

- Eu nunca mais entro nesse bar! – disse o americano.

- Vamos embora.

Heero puxou Duo pela cintura, deixando todo mundo de boca aberta. Afinal o que mais chamou a atenção era a força absurda de Heero, afinal ele era um garoto de dezessete anos que acabara de espancar cinco seguranças profissionais com facilidade e leveza.

- Heero era só nós irmos embora, não precisava ter dado aquele Show. - Duo reclamava com Heero no carro.

- Aquele cara estava dando em cima de você e você não fez nada. – falou secamente, mas seu olhar mostrava toda sua irritação.

- O que você queria que eu fizesse? Você queria que eu pegasse meu gundam, e o repartisse no meio com a minha foice? – indagou incrédulo.

- Isso seria aceitável.

- HEERO?! O CAMINHÃO!! - Duo gritou desesperado apontando para frente.

- Hã? - Heero olha para frente e vê um caminhão enorme buzinando. - DROGA!

O soldado perfeito virou o volante ao máximo, desviando do caminhão e caindo com o carro no pequeno bosque que acompanhava a estrada. O automóvel passou por troncos e pedras até bater numa árvore, parando seu percurso.

- Hee... Heero vo... você está bem? – indagou o americano.

Duo Tentava se livrar de um tronco de árvore que caiu em cima da sua perna.

- Duo?

Heero se levantou quase sem nenhum arranhão. Ele foi até o americano com dificuldade, tentando arrancar o pequeno tronco que havia caído, mas estava difícil pela posição que se encontrava. O americano chorava baixinho, sentindo incontáveis dores por seu corpo. E depois de muito esforço Heero conseguiu tirar o tronco.

- Consegue andar? - Heero perguntou levantando Duo.

- O que você acha?! Da próxima vez eu dirijo.

Heero tentou colocar Duo de pé mais quando o americano tocou o chão deu um berro.

- AAAAHHHHHH!!!!

Duo levantou o corpo tentando tirar as pernas do chão.

Heero carregou Duo até um pequeno lago e o encostou-se a uma árvore. O soldado perfeito ficou observando e depois colocou a mão nas pernas de Duo, para ver se estavam quebradas.

- AHHHHH!!!! CUIDADO COM ESSA MÃO HEERO! – Gritou e começou a dar tapas em Heero para que parasse de tocar a região.

- Duo, fica quieto senão eu não vou conseguir te examinar. - Heero falou se desviando dos tapas.

- E ...então? - Duo perguntou ofegante.

- Você só destroncou as pernas... só preciso dar uma virada para direta e dar um puxão que o osso volta no lugar. - Heero disse se preparando para colocar o osso de Duo no lugar.

- NÃO... NÃO HEERO POR FAVOR... NÃO FAZ ISSO!!- gritou em desespero, tentando empurrar Heero.

- Eu preciso fazer isso ou você ou você pode ficar ainda pior. – disse friamente – confie em mim, eu sei como fazer isso.

- HEERO SE VOCÊ FIZER ISSO...NUNCA MAIS FALE COMIGO! – gritou, ofegante, olhando para o japonês que parecia determinado a fazer aquilo – Heero, por que não me leva a um hospital?

- Duo nós estamos no meio do nada, o carro está um bagaço não tem nenhum hospital por perto, se eu te carregar no colo a situação das suas pernas vão piorar, e se chegarmos em algum hospital eles vão fazer a mesma coisa que eu vou fazer agora. – explicou com toda a paciência do mundo.

Heero se levantou e se afastou do americano, que suspirou, vendo que seu namorado havia finalmente tirado aquela idéia da idade da pedra de sua cabeça.

- Que bom que você mudou de idéia. – suspirou aliviado.

- O QUE É ISSO? NÃO HEERO...POR FAVOR..EU..EU ESTOU TE PEDINDO.

Duo começou a ter um ataque ao ver uma corda nas mãos de seu namorado. Heero era sádico! Estava descobrindo isso agora.

- Quando eu for deslocar sua perna você não vai deixar essa mão quieta, né? Então eu vou amarrá-las pra facilitar meu serviço. - Heero disse indo atrás do tronco puxando os braços de Duo e os amarrando-os.

- NÃO, ME SOLTA!

- Toma! - Heero lhe ofereceu uma coisa.

- O que é isso? Uma bolinha de borracha? - Duo perguntou intrigado.

- Eu achei isso no porta-malas junto com a corda, morde isso para suportar a dor.

Heero abria a boca de Duo que se recusava em abrir.

- DUO! Já chega!

Heero deu um puxão no cabelo do menor e com isso ele gritou e Heero não perdeu a oportunidade, enfiando a bolinha na boca dele.

- Pronto assim você fica quieto.

Heero se abaixou e começou a virar a perna esquerda de Duo.

- Hummmmmm! -Duo gritava, mais a bolinha em sua boca abafava o som só saindo um pequeno gemido.

- Calma Duo.. .está quase lá.

Heero forçou a perna para direita e quando ouviu um estralo, ele parou e sorriu satisfeito. - Pronto uma já foi. – disse e olhou para Duo que estava chorando. -Agora a outra- Heero colocou a mão na outra perna.

- Hummmmmmm!- Duo fazia mais escândalo ainda.

- Pronto! - Heero disse feliz quando ouviu o estralo destroncando a perna.

Heero tirou a bolinha da boca de Duo e viu que ela estava com furos de tanta força que Duo a mordeu. As lágrimas corriam pelo rosto do americano, que tentava soltar suas mãos.

- Seu... seu... seu... cretino – murmurou – Agora, solta minhas mãos.

- Duo, eu tinha que fazer isso – falou, começando a desamarrá-lo.

Quando se viu livre, Duo se levantou com dificuldade e começou a caminhar pelo bosque, sentindo seu corpo doer e sua cabeça latejar. Ele estava irado com a frieza de Heero.

- Aonde você vai?

- Pra qualquer lugar desde que eu esteja longe de... um maluco suicida que nem você!

Heero correu até seu namorado, puxando-o pelo braço, olhando para os seus orbes violetas que estavam carregados de mágoa.

- Duo, eu te amo...

- Que ama que nada! Quem ama não faria uma coisa tão desumana dessa!

O americano tentou se soltar novamente, mas foi empurrado até uma árvore, onde Heero o abraçou, segurando-o, enquanto recebia alguns tapas do seu namorado.

- Se eu não fizesse isso, você...

- Cala a boca! – pediu com irritação.

E vendo que seu namorado não ia lhe ouvir e parar de lhe bater Heero lhe acertou um soco no rosto, deixando Duo estático.

- Não me interrompa quando eu estiver falando... eu não queria te ver machucado. E por que você é assim tão teimoso e egoísta Duo?

- Não queria me ver machucado....não queria me ver machucado...e esse soco que você acabou de me dar? Heero eu quero que você me solte e vá para o inferno.

- Vai pro inferno você, Duo.

Heero o soltou e se afastou, praguejando baixinho, enquanto Duo ia para o outro lado, tocando no seu rosto machucado.

OoO

Passou-se duas semanas e o casal ainda continuava brigado. Eles não se falavam e o clima entre eles era péssimo. As notícias corriam rapidamente, e Miliardo e Relena já estavam a par do assunto.

- O que? Eles brigaram? - Miliardo perguntava para um informante. - Foi por causa daquele garoto que eu mandei dar em cima de Duo.

- Não eles brigaram por outro motivo desconhecido Vossa excelência. - dois homens todo de preto com óculos escuros lhe davam informações dos dois.

- Bom trabalho. Agora estão dispensados!- Miliardo vai até o quarto de Relena lhe contar as boas notícias.

- SÉRIO QUE ELES BRIGARAM?

Relena pulava na cama de alegria.

- Agora você cuida de Heero e eu cuido de Duo. – disse Miliardo.

OoO

Na casa dos pilotos Gundam. Mais especificamente na entre a cozinha e a sala...

- Wufei como se faz farofa? - Quatre perguntava com um tomate em uma mão e uma faca na outra.

- Primeiro você pica todos os legumes! - Wufei dizia enquanto jogava Vídeo Game.

- E agora? - Quatre apareceu na sala.

- Agora frita tudo e depois põem a farinha de mandioca. - Wufei dizia e não tirava os olhos da TV.

- Certo! - Quatre voltou para cozinha.

- QUATRE O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO?- Duo chega todo animado na cozinha se sentando à mesa.

- Duo sai de cima da mesa! – Trowa pediu, ele estava sentado em uma cadeira atrás de Duo.

- AI ME desculpa eu tirei a visão de Quatre me sentando aqui né? – Duo indagou brincalhão.

- Duo? - Quatre ficou todo vermelho.

- DUO! - Heero aparece na cozinha com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- Hum? - Duo virou o rosto para não encarar Heero, eles estavam se evitando desde o incidente com o carro.

- Você mexeu no meu Laptop!

Heero cerrou os punhos, Quatre que estava perto de Heero correu para sala, para se proteger e Trowa saiu de onde estava e foi atrás de Quatre, a última vez que Trowa ficou sentado no seu lugar depois de um pequeno desentendimento entre os dois, a mesa caiu em cima dele.

- E por que eu mexeria nesse troço?

Duo se levantou e ficou cara a cara com Heero.

- Eu não sei mas isso é do seu feitio!

Heero pulou no pescoço do americano, sentindo vontade de enforcá-lo, enquanto Duo o estapeava, tentando se livrar do soldado perfeito, que era absurdamente mais forte e rápido que ele.

Em menos de 2 segundos a mesa estava virada os copos todos quebrados e a farofa de Quatre espalhada pelo chão.

Quando eles iam reiniciar a briga novamente a campainha tocou.

- Eu atendo! - Quatre disse alto para que Duo e Heero ouvissem e parassem de brigar.

- MILIARDO! - Quatre disse surpreso.

- Eu vim lhes entregar isso.

Duo e Heero pararam de brigar e foram para sala.

- O que você faz aqui? - Duo pergunta ofegante.

- Duo você está bem? - Miliardo pergunta preocupado.

- Eu estava matando insetos. - disse provocando Heero que deixou passar.

- Eu vim lhes entregar esse convite! - ele estende um envelope a Trowa que o recebe e começa a abrir.

- Entra! - Duo convida.

- Não eu estou com pressa até quarta! - Ele se vira e vai embora.

- Até quarta? O que ele quis dizer com isso? – indagou Wufei.

- Relena está nos convidando para passar uma semana em seu reino, para descansarmos. - Trowa avisou, fechando a porta.

Todos acabaram concordando em ir. Afinal não eram todos os dias que podiam passar um tempo num castelo e descansarem. Eles foram para casa de Relena, onde foram recebidos como Reis.

Relena não desgrudava de Heero, e Miliardo de Duo.

- Duo, vamos sair? - Miliardo faz esse convite pegando seu casaco.

- Pra onde?- Duo perguntou receoso.

- Que tal um lugar com muita música e pessoas?

Miliardo sabia que Duo ia aceitar, ele adorava esses tipos de lugares.

- Hum... com certeza! – sorriu maroto.

O americano pegou sua jaqueta de couro preta e acompanhou Miliardo que começava a conversar com eles sobre diversos assuntos.

Momentos depois, eles estavam na estrada. Duo olhava para os lados, vendo que se afastavam cada vez mais da cidade.

- Onde nós estamos? – indagou.

- Não acha aqui um lugar gostoso? - Miliardo perguntou colocando o braço em volta do banco de Duo.

- É que eu pensei que nós íamos para um lugar com música e pessoas.

- É tão ruim assim ficar sozinho comigo? - Ele perguntou se divertindo com a situação.

- Não...não...eu gosto muito de você é que ficar num lugar...- Duo pára de falar quando vê Miliardo se aproximando dele.

- Então você gosta de mim? - Ele tocou a face de Duo que ficou vermelha.

- O que...o que...você está... fazendo? - Duo sente a mão de Miliardo por dentro da sua calça.

- Shiuuuuu!Relaxa! - Ele ia abaixando a mão até chegar onde queria.

- Me...me...solta..- Duo se livrou do cinto de segurança, mas não conseguiu abrir a porta do carro.

- Esse carro está totalmente fechado, ele só abrirá as portas quando eu apertar esse botão.

Ele aponta para um botão vermelho que esta perto dos pedais.

- Se quiser sair é só apertá-lo!

- Já chega de brincadeira, eu quero ir embora.

- Se você quiser sair... - ele apontou a mão para o botão.

Duo foi devagar até o botão e o apertou, mas quando foi se levantar para sair sentiu o peso de Miliardo sobre suas costas.

- ME SOLTA!

Duo tentava se levantar, mas o outro não deixava.

- Duo relaxa... você e o "invocadinho" do Heero não estão mais juntos... – disse e o puxou, colocando-o no seu banco, prendendo com o cinto.

- Seu cretino! Isso já estava planejado? - Duo cuspiu na cara de Miliardo que lhe deu um tapa.

- Sim e Relena está agora com Heero. - Ele subiu em cima de Duo e começou a beijar seu pescoço enquanto o despia.

OoO

No castelo... Heero e Relena estavam andando pelo jardim, apreciando a noite.

- A lua não está linda Heero?

Heero se sentou em um banco de metal, Relena ficou olhando pra ele que estava com uma calça Jean azul e uma camisa regata verde por fora da calça.

- Relena pára de me olhar assim!- Heero desvia o olhar.

- Você é um trouxa mesmo! - Relena se senta ao seu lado olhando para lua.

- O que você esta querendo me ofendendo desse jeito? – indagou secamente.

- Você me trocou pelo Duo.

- Relena eu nunca fiquei com você para te trocar com ninguém.

- É, mas o Duo não gosta tanto assim de você. – riu baixinho.

- O que você sabe Relena? – indagou com estranheza, não estava entendendo aquele assunto.

- Você sabe onde Duo está agora?- ela dá um sorriso maldoso.

- O que você sabe Relena?.

- Ele está com meu irmão Miliardo agora fazendo essas coisas.

- Miliardo!?

- É Miliardo, Zechs ou conde do trovão se preferir.

- Duo não seria capaz!

Relena se afastou de Heero, rindo baixinho, começando a correr pelo jardim, sendo seguida pelo soldado perfeito que não estava com vontade de brincar naquele momento.

- Relena volta aqui!

OoO

Miliardo e Duo já estavam desnudos. Duo não tinha mais força para gritar ou lutar, estava exausto chamou por Heero tantas vezes que já estava sem voz.

- Até quem fim parou de resistir. - Miliardo disse soltando o cinto que prendia Duo.

- Eu não ia conseguir fazer nada com você preso desse jeito.

Ele começou a abrir as pernas de Duo que estavam moles.

- Se cretino! Tira essas mãos imundas de cima de mim!

Duo não conseguia se mexer estava cansado de tanto gritar e se debater. Miliardo não gostou nada, nada da reação do outro, então ele resolveu ensinar Duo respeitar os mais velhos.

- É melhor você respeitar os mais velhos! - Ele disse deitando o banco do carro onde Duo estava.

- Por que você não vai a merda?

- Eu vou te ensinar a me respeitar e me obedecer! Chame-me de Tenente Zechs. - Ele começou a beijar Duo que não parava de xingá-lo.

- Me chame de Tenente Zechs! - ele ordenava masturbando Duo.

- Se você gostasse de mim não estaria fazendo isso! - Duo gritava, vendo que sua voz saía fraca e rouca.

- E quem disse que eu gosto de você? Eu apenas te desejo!

Alguns palavrões e ameaças de morte deixaram a boca de Duo, mas Miliardo não parou. O americano parou de xingar e gritou quando sentiu o membro do louro pressionar contra sua entrada e diferente de Heero, ele não esperou e foi devagar. O pênis de Miliardo começou a passar pela resistência do anel sem parar até que Duo o sentiu por inteiro, gritando alto.

Miliardo riu baixinho ao ver a expressão de dor de Duo e afundou sua cabeça na curva do seu pescoço, começando a morder e chupar cada pedacinho da pele, deixando-a cheia de chupões

Os cabelos do americano foram puxados para trás pela mão de Zechs, fazendo-o gritar mais alto. A outra mão do louro deslizou pelo corpo de Duo, indo até seu pênis, começando a masturbá-lo.

Duo mordeu o lábio inferior para tentar suportar a dor, mas sentia tanta dor que se cortou com os próprios dentes.

- Vamos não seja orgulhoso me chame de Tenente Zechs!

- "Hee... Heero...".

Duo não agüentava mais, ele começou a sangrar e Miliardo não parava.

OoO

No jardim do castelo...

- Relena me diga onde está Duo? - indagou, puxando-a pelo braço.

- Fica comigo Heero eu te amo, Duo te traiu, eu vi ele e meu irmão se beijando!

- Onde ele está?

- Eu nunca vou dizer.

- Não vai é? - Heero a pegou pelo cabelo - Eu não quero te machucar Relena.

- Ta...ta bom ele está nas montanhas de Copa Freidi.

Heero se afastou a olhando com ódio e foi atrás do americano. Ele não estava entendendo nada, mas não podia admitir que Duo estivesse com outra pessoa.

OoO

- Tenente....Zechs... satisfeito? Agora me solta! - Duo havia se rendido não agüentava mais a dor que o outro lhe proporcionava.

- Ótimo mais eu quero brincar....mais um pouquinho.

OoO

Na estrada... Heero estava com sua moto, andando em velocidade, mas diminuiu quando avistou um carro parado num acostamento.

- "Será que são eles?" – indagou em pensamento.

OoO

Dentro do carro. Miliardo atendeu ao seu celular, ouvindo a voz chorosa de sua irmã, avisando que Heero estava indo para onde estavam.

Duo sorriu ao ouvir aquela conversa, ele começou a rir baixinho, um pouco desnorteado com os socos e tapas que havia levado. Ele não via a hora de Heero aparecer.

- Ele vai acabar com você, Miliardo.

- Hm... um garoto não vai fazer isso comigo, Duo. Acha que Heero é capaz de me ferir?

- Acho. – uma voz rouca e seca respondeu.

Zechs se virou e encontrou Heero parado do lado de fora do carro com um olhar furioso.

- Heero....- Duo disse com um sorrisinho amarelo.

- Duo?

Heero vê Duo nu com os cabelos soltos amarrado com o cinto de segurança, sua boca sangrando e sangue no banco do carro que vinha de dentro do seu corpo.

Miliardo saiu do carro com a arma apontada para Heero, que também apontou sua arma.

- Abaixe a arma! - Miliardo ordenou.

- Só porque você quer! - Heero estava muito sério depois de ver o estado do seu amado.

- Então... - Ele aponta a arma na direção de Duo - Ele morre... – riu baixinho.

- Cretino. – disse indefeso, colocando a arma no chão.

- Bom menino.

Ele chega perto de Heero para espancá-lo.

Duo conseguiu soltar o cinto de segurança e começou a se vestir bem devagar, por causa da dor em seu corpo, ele só vestiu as calças e a camisa, ficou descalço com os cabelos soltos, parecia um pobre condenado.

- Duo...até que fim se levantou, - Miliardo disse quando o vê sair do carro cambaleante caindo no chão - Mas acho que exagerei um pouco com você!

- Duo... você está bem?- Heero perguntou preocupado vendo seu amante no chão todo machucado.

Miliardo se aproximou de Duo apontando a arma para Heero, caso tentasse alguma gracinha. Ele levantou Duo pelo colarinho da camisa e lhe dá um beijo olhando para Heero, que estava furioso.

- Parece que eu vou ter que machucá-lo para sair daqui.

Heero não entendeu o que ele quis dizer, mas a resposta veio rápida. Miliardo apertou o gatilho, deixando a bala resvalar pelo cano de metal e atingir o dorso de Duo, que gritou e desabou no chão. Miliardo o chutou até Heero que o pegou nos braços. O louro se afastou, entrando no seu carro e saindo dali.

O japonês queria matar Miliardo, mas sua atenção era voltada para o americano. Ele o pegou com cuidado nos braços e o colocou na moto, a fim de levá-lo para algum hospital. Felizmente, perto do castelo de Relena havia todo tipo de comércio e hospitais.

OoO

Horas mais tarde no hospital, ou melhor, na sala de espera. O quarteto estava esperando notícias do americano. Heero era o mais nervoso, ele estava balançando o seu pé, esperando que alguém aparecesse para dar informações sobre o americano.

- Duo Maxwell? – chamou um doutor, olhando para todos na sala de espera.

- Como ele está, doutor? – indagou Quatre.

Heero se levantou do sofá e se aproximou do doutor.

O médico mexeu nos seus documentos, olhando para os nomes que estavam na lista. Quando achou a situação do paciente, ele ergueu um olhar triste.

- Eu sinto muito, ele não resistiu ao ferimento. – falou.

- O QUE? – todos indagaram incrédulos.

Heero começou a chacoalhar o médico para que ele dissesse que aquilo era um engano. O médico se livrou das mãos de Heero e ajeitou seu óculos, voltando a olhar para seu papel, sentindo um frio correr por sua espinha. Ele havia confundido os sobrenomes Maxwell com Marvell.

- Ah... Desculpem-me, eu troquei os sobrenomes. - o médico disse envergonhado.

- Seu incompetente! – Heero disse com ódio.

- Bom...o paciente Duo Maxwell está fora de perigo, mas só pode receber uma visita de cada vez. – falou, afastando-se de Heero, antes que esse o matasse.

- Vai você Heero! - Wufei disse com um sorriso de alívio no rosto.

Heero nem esperou mais e foi correndo atrás de Duo. E ao entrar no quarto, vai rapidamente até a cama, onde o garoto trançado estava descansando.

- Ai... ai... Hee-chan eu estou com o corpo dolorido... não me aperte desse jeito - disse com uma cara de dor.

- Duo eu... eu estava tão preocupado... faz oito dias que você estava em coma... eu... eu - Heero começou a chorar.

- Heero... - sussurrou vendo o sofrimento do amante.

- E... o Zechs?- Duo perguntou com raiva.

- Eu... O matei.

- Você... está falando sério? – indagou perplexo.

- Dois dias depois eu o encontrei na colônia L4 em uma reunião com Relena. Eu o assassinei. - disse pegando as mãos de Duo.

- E... e ... A Relena?- Duo perguntou surpreso.

- Ela disse que me odeia, por ter matado Miliardo, e Noin também,

- Que bom... – murmurou, bocejando.

- Que bom o quê?- Heero perguntou intrigado.

- Que bom que eu tenho um soldado perfeito para me proteger.

Heero se aproximou e tocou nos lábios de seu namorado, sentindo seu gosto, permitindo-se sorrir ao ver que seu amado estava bem. Sim, sempre o protegeria de qualquer coisa.

OoO

Escrita em 2005.

Reescrita em 2009.

Comentários são bem-vindos.

Leona EBM

Atenção: Gundam Wing e seus personagens pertence a Koichi Tokito, Hajime Yatate e Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sunrise, Tokyo, 1997 - todos os direitos reservados.


End file.
